Dreaming Of Reality
by Heir Head
Summary: In his dreams she is a perfect mirage of everything she should be. In reality, she is so much better. One Shot. BrookeXLucas. R & R


_A/N - I haven't written anything in a while but inspiration struck and I couldn't resist. I toyed with the idea of several other, non OTH related, couples that this oneshot could apply to but decided that it was most suited for Brooke and Lucas. _

_I'd be grateful to anyone who could submit a review for this and check out my other stories, specifically one on fictionpress that I've just started - check my profile for more on that and a link._

_Dreaming Of Reality_

In his dreams she has flowing hair of chocolate that tickle his face when she kisses him. She has eyes of green that smile at him through all weathers. She has the porcelain skin of a doll, flushed pink from the heat he evokes in her.

In reality, she has chocolate hair that tickles his face when she kisses him. She also has chocolate hair that sticks out in awkward angles when she wakes up from her dream filled slumber come morning. She has eyes that smile at him, and eyes that are angry with him and eyes that are filled with passion and eyes that protect the mist behind her perfect facade she tries to convince everyone she has. She has the skin of a China doll and skin that is easily blemished, though he is mad if she thinks she is going out with 'that' on her face.

x

In his dreams she is filled with grace and charm and she walks with such confidence that it's almost like with every step she takes the power she exudes knocks the people around her off their feet.

In reality, very rarely does the word 'grace' and the name 'Brooke Davis' come into contact. She walks with a certain stride in her step that tells her onlookers that she is there and ready for whatever comes her way. Behind the steps, though, lies a fear of not being noticed, though she will never admit it.

x

In his dreams she is fiercely loyal to himself and her friends. She would never do anything to hurt them and easily forgives those who have wronged her, she bears no grudges.

In reality, she hurts people. She hurts him when she screams and she hurts those around her when her plan goes awry or she is just feeling venomous. She falls out of favour with people on a daily basis and he has a hard time keeping up with her in group and her out group. Luckily, most of the time he is in her favour. Deep down though, she protects those she cares for like an overprotective mother and deplores all those who cross them, because only Brooke Davis is allowed to spray poison at those closest to her.

x

In his dreams she waits for him after practice with open arms and a warm smile.

In reality, she is not always waiting. Sometimes there is a sale that cannot be missed, a friend in need, an episode of America's Next Top Model to see. She is, however, a constant presence at the games. She leads from the front as she directs her own team and smiles at him from across the court, no words necessary as she wishes him good luck.

x

In his dreams she is always there with comforting words and supportive talk with a siren like voice that fills his every thought.

In reality the words she utters are not always comforting and supportive. She does not hesitate to call him an ass or tell him he made the wrong move. She is not fearful of his wrath and will openly scoff at the decisions he made that she does not agree with. Diplomacy and tact are not her strong points and she knows it. Her siren like voice does not exist and he curses Pop music for introducing her to its beats and lyrics.

x

In his dreams she does not cry foul when he wants to spend time with his friends.

In reality she often cries foul play when he wants to play basketball and does not want to spend 3 hours acting as a mannequin for her latest design. She will wine and huff at him as he waits for the barrage of abuse that accompanies saying 'no' to Brooke Davis. Then when he points out that she has friends too, she thanks him for that amazing insight and hangs up.

x

In his dreams every decision she makes is the right one and he looks to her for guidance in his own life.

In reality the decisions she makes usually carry implications for something else. Everything is planned meticulously and there is nearly always a secret agenda behind her actions. Sometimes the decisions she makes means she ends up apologising, albeit begrudgingly, or in some cases laughing as she looks on at the 'masterpiece' of fabric standing before her that isn't so much a masterpiece but a piece of something else.

x

In his dreams she is always willing to compromise

In reality he is unsure she has heard the word 'compromise'. 'It's my way or Brooke's way' she says and when he argues that that means he has no choice she agrees and tells him to pick one. She is bossy. She picks the films they see on Sunday mornings, she chooses what he will wear to Prom, she tells him what to order when they have dinner so she can have the best of both worlds. 'Why bother debating when we both know I'm right?" she states in a way that means there is no room for compromise.

x

In his dreams she is filled with a desire that only he can fulfil.

In reality he is not her only desire. She is filled with a desire that not only leaves him tired but a desire that no doubt leaves the sales assistants at her favourite store tired as she is falls in lust with a new dress. She has a list of those few chosen ones out of magazines who could just as easily satisfy her desire and she makes it clear that if the opportunity should arise she would grab it with both hands. He is not allowed to have a list.

x

In his dreams she is not concerned by material possessions and is instead content with the people in her life she has gained.

In reality she will buy a pair of shoes because they are 'beautiful' and will buy an overpriced dress 'just to look at' she has her own set of 10 commandments that begin "Thou shalt not wear Abercrombie with Hollister." and she has her own theory on the creation of the Universe, "On the first day God created Dior."

x

In his dreams she shares.

In reality when they share a bed he usually ends up on the edge as she spreads her limbs out over the space whilst trying to maintain contact with him. She is protective of her possessions and some would call it 'only child syndrome' but he would call it 'Brooke Davis syndrome'.

x

In his dreams she tells him she loves him every day and it is said with such sincerity that he falls in love with her again.

In reality the words 'I love you' are often not so sincere. Sometimes they come out in jest, in lust, in hatred and in fear. When she says those three little words he can tell that they are more than just 8 letters and 5 syllables, they are the keys to her locked heart, locked from years of betrayal and deceit. He never lets those keys out of his sight.

In his dreams she is a perfect mirage of everything she should be.

In reality, she is so much better.

x

_In my dreams I think of kind words from reviewers. In reality, they are so much better. Sorry, couldn't help myself. _


End file.
